


Differences of Opinion

by Merfilly



Series: Predation [3]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Predator 2 (1990)
Genre: Character of Color, Chromatic Character, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexa has to think on Leona's words, and decide how her path will line up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Differences of Opinion

Alexa settled into her latest hotel room, head full of thoughts that chased themselves over crumbling cliffs of ice. She was beginning to wonder if there was a specialization within the Predator species after hearing Leona's recall of the summer in Los Angeles. Leona had provided several corroborating events, world-wide, that indicated the hotter it was the more likely the Predators were likely to show up.

None of it meshed well with her own impression of the Hunter who had helped her survive, wearing nothing more than garments that would have barely protected a man's modesty and a mesh harness to keep armor in place over necessary points. He had never once seemed bothered by the cold they were in.

She did admit that the circumstances of the event under the ice were far different than the hunts Leona's friend described in his own searching. Her own encounter had been with adaptable Hunters, young ones if she was reading the differences between her ally and that one who gave her the spear correctly. All of those hot-weather hunts were probably seasoned hunters, she thought with an inward blanching at the idea. They had hunted man in man's environment, rather than using men as tools to harvest other prey from.

Was that what had happened in the past? Had the Hunters come to realize the humans were worthy Prey on their own? That idea made Alexa's skin crawl, but she forced herself to continue to think about it, rubbing her thumb over the scar on her cheek absently.

Harrigan was out there trying to stop the hunts by interfering.Maybe she could interfere more directly, based on her own observations.

She rose and went to pull the spear out of her suitcase, using it as a point of focus for her thoughts. She rested it on the desk in the room, still collapsed, and considered what it meant. It had to be a sign of recognition of the claim she had on that elder, possibly on a clan, if the similarities among their helmets had meant anything. The acid-burnt scar she was marked with proclaimed her a Hunter, she was certain of that.

Her ally had been insistent in his quiet way that she wear it. At thinking of that moment, of that small ritual, she felt her chest seize just a little, and she had to force herself to remember they were all killers. The whole pyramid had been a deathtrap of their design, if shaped by human hands. He and his partners had slaughtered everyone else of her team, either by direct action, or by allowing those snakes to kill them.

She could not forget his laughter -- the laughter that proved that maybe they weren't completely different, black as his humor had been. She could not forget that surge of triumph they had shared in escaping the ice tunnel. She could not forget that he had come to her aid, rather than strictly using her as bait.

There just had to be a level of communication she could reach with the Predators! Somehow, what she had been through had to serve a purpose. All she needed to do was test it, test herself, and find them. Which would mean finding Harrigan based off his last known location. Perhaps the two of them, seasoned fighter and the guide who survived could end the threat to their people through a combination of his tactics and her own.

Then, maybe, she could come to terms with the mixed feeling inside her from watching the others bear her ally's body into the ship, leaving her irrevocably changed and lost in a world that was too flat now.


End file.
